The below disclosed invention relates generally to a device and method to apply traction forces to the neck of a user to improve and remodel proper whole spinal posture. The human spine is comprised of three distinct curved regions: the cervical (neck), the thoracic (back), and lumbar (lower back). Each of these regions is composed of individual bones called vertebrae. These vertebrae are essentially aligned in an interlocking fashion and supported between each independently by an intervertebral disc. When viewed laterally the vertebrae and discs form a continuous spinal column extending from the head to the tailbone. This spinal column is curved to aid in weight bearing, strength, movement, and support the daily activities of a typical human.
A proper curvature of the spine is extremely important in an individuals overall health and well being. Improper alignment or curvature can result in constant pain and lead to additional health problems. One method of correcting improper positioning of the spine is through traction. Traction, as it used in this specification, is the application of force in a specific direction to the anatomy of a patient for the purposes of remodeling or realigning impacted joints or structures. Repeated traction to an affected area can remodel the patient's muscle, bones, tendons, etc. by improving the elasticity and strength of the surrounding supportive soft and connective tissues.
One particular problem affecting several individuals is cervical kyphosis or reverse lordosis of the cervical spine. A normal lordosis of the of the cervical spine will from a lateral view look like a wide “C.” This lordotic curve of the cervical spine helps to support the head and spine of the user and even offers cushioning in the event of an impact. If this curve is too deep or too straight, problems can develop.
Current traction devices in the market are large and focused on the larger regions of the spine and not the cervical spine. Therefore, there is a treatment need for a device that takes up a small amount of space and that can easily be used to apply traction to the cervical spine of a patient to aid the remodeling and realignment of a patients cervical spine. Preferably this device is easy to use, easily adjustable, and adaptable to existing equipment.